Computers and computer networks have become ubiquitous in today's society. Virtually every business utilizes computers and computer networks for tasks such as managing inventory, billing, document preparation, product design and/or production and the like. Similarly, educational institutions and nonprofit organizations utilize computers for research, word-processing and other processes. Individuals of all occupations and lifestyles utilize computers and the Internet to manage bank accounts, prepare of tax returns, view product information, sell and purchase products, download audio and video files, take classes, research topics, and find directions among other things. Further, usage of computers and computer networks will continue to flourish as addition information becomes available.
Improvements in interconnectivity and accessibility have also increased utility of computers and computer networks. Users can access resources remotely to retrieve and generate email, edit and/or create documents and perform similar tasks. Mobile devices such as laptops, smartphones, PDAs or a variety of other devices allow users to access the Internet and other networks. The growth of wireless networks has also increased accessibility and therefore utility of computer networks. Many coffee shops, libraries and the like now provide wireless access to customers.
Security and privacy have become critical issues with the increase in collection and accessibility of information. Data can include information crucial to organizations, such as trade secrets, employee information, inventory, customer lists and the like. Data can also include private individual information (e.g., bank records, credit information, and health information). Collection of such personal information has caused concern regarding individual privacy as well as the possibility of identity theft. A key issue is allowing access to individuals or groups of individuals with proper authority, while denying access to any others.